Cicatrize
by LastMelodya
Summary: Jika hidup adalah racun baginya, kau akan menjadi penawarnya. [AU, short-fic, Dedicated for #WSPD2015]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, miss-typo, 2nd POV, dedicated for event World Suicide Prevention Day 2015 by ambudaff :)

* * *

 **.**

 **cicatrize**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

* * *

( _I told her I was lost in this world,_ )

Segalanya kembali berepetisi.

Beberapa detik yang lagi-lagi terlewat, beberapa waktu yang kauberi retardasi; segalanya hanya akan kembali menggugah destini yang gadis itu beri atensi.

Kau terlambat datang, dan ia sudah berada di sana, di tengah pintu kamarnya yang terlampau kelam. Bukan jenis posisi berdiri yang kasual, sebab ia berada di atas kursi, begitu tegak hingga rasanya tubuh mungil itu tertarik kaku. Dagunya terangkat, bukan untuk menunjukkan sebuah kepongahan yang eksentrik, namun karena ada sehelai kain hitam yang terlingkar di lehernya, mencipta satu helai sisanya yang terpaut pada lubang-lubang udara. Erat. Sangat erat.

"Rukia!"

Teriakan itu terempas bersamaan dengan entakkan keras yang diciptakan kaki-kaki kurus gadis itu pada kursi di bawahnya. Tubuhnya melayang, tergantung sempurna pada sehelai kain di atas sana. Dan sebelum nyawanya ikut melayang, kau menarik kaki itu, membawanya rapat pada dadamu, memeluknya dengan satu lenganmu, sebab yang satunya terangkat untuk menarik kain yang melingkar-lingkar di leher jenjangnya.

Ia terbatuk-batuk, dan kedua kakinya menendangi dadamu. Kau seperti ikut kehabisan napas, namun kau tetap bertahan karena tahu, segalanya masih akan berjalan statis setelah ini.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu saja ketika akhirnya kau melepas kaitan erat di lehernya tersebut. Tubuhnya merosot di tubuhmu, tanganmu berpindah ke sisi-sisi pinggulnya, memeluk erat seolah tak ingin melepas. Wajahnya terkubur pada sisi lehermu, hingga kau dapat merasakan bibir dan napasnya yang terlampau panas di sana. Tangan-tangan mungil itu mulai terulur ke atas, merenggut keras-keras helai rambut oranyemu, seolah mewakili segala emotif yang terpendam di dasar dadanya.

 _Rukia, Rukia, Rukia,_ terus diujar oleh pengecapmu. Bagai mantra implisit yang menyadarkan gadis dalam dekapanmu, atau sekadar pengalih atensi untuk mengkamuflasekan ketakutan yang diam-diam kembali menyergapmu.

"Bo—doh, kau, I-Ichi ... go."

Kau tetap bungkam.

"S-selalu bo … doh."

Dan kau sudah mengalami ini lebih dari tiga kali selama tiga tahun hidup bersamanya.

Tapi kau tak pernah benar-benar terbiasa akan rasa takut yang menyebar di dalam rongga dadamu ketika hal ini terjadi.

Ketika gadis itu selalu ingin menghentikan kehidupannya.

Tak pernah.

Tak akan pernah.

* * *

( _and she smiled,_

 _because she was too._ )

Kau seperti menemukan bagian tulang rusuk yang hilang ketika kau bertemu dengannya saat itu. Kau tertarik pada eksistensinya, kau tertarik pada setiap paradoksal yang dilakunya, dan kau tertarik pada setiap raut yang terbentuk dalam setiap kontemplasi-kontemplasi tak terarahnya setiap waktu.

Ketertarikan itu perlahan bersubtitusi menjadi sebuah rasa yang lebih kompleks; kau tak hanya tertarik pada eksistensinya, tapi segala laku pongah dan latar belakang kehidupannya. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya kaulihat ia mengendap di lorong apartemen, terus naik hingga mencapai lantai teratas bangunan itu. Dan kau hampir saja salah paham jika sebelumnya tak pernah melakukan itu juga; badan tegak, mencondong terlampau depan; ingin melompat.

Gadis itu ingin menjatuhkan diri. Tapi kau datang lebih cepat daripada angin-angin yang hampir menerbangkan tubuh kecilnya—tanganmu menjemba bagai balok kayu yang keras, mencengkeram tangannya yang sekurus ranting untuk kemudian menariknya hingga punggung itu menyentuh dadamu. Ada geram tertahan, bersamaan dengan entakkan tangan yang terlalu kencang untuk kau tangkap.

Ia kembali berlari, menuju tepian tanpa persiapan seperti sebelum ini, tapi, lagi-lagi, kau lebih cepat. Tanganmu merangkum pinggangnya dan menahan tanpa celah.

"Kenapa kau ingin lompat?" katamu. Ujaran stereotipe yang terlampau kasual. Tapi, kau tak punya pilihan verbatim lain. Pengecapmu lebih dulu mengujar sebelum logika-logika dalam satuan otak dan pikiranmu mulai berkonvergensi.

"Karena aku ingin mati."

Suaranya begitu dalam dan rendah. Namun, terbang begitu saja bersama angin-angin malam yang berembus statis. Embusannya menusuk belulangmu, tapi ketika sadar, ada faktor lain selain angin malam sebagai penyebab rasa menusuk itu. Suaranya.

"Kenapa ingin mati?"

Defensif. Dan entitas mungil di rengkuhanmu itu terlalu pintar untuk sekadar menjawabnya dengan tindak tutur yang biasa. "Karena aku tak ingin hidup," katanya. "Kau bodoh."

Kau tahu ucapan itu tidak salah—kau bodoh, memang. Terlebih ketika mulutmu kembali mengujarkan tanya yang jauh lebih bodoh, "kenapa kau tak ingin hidup?"

Gadis itu tertawa. Jenis tawa yang seumur hidup kau tetapkan menjadi tawa paling menyakitkan yang pernah kaudengar. Kemudian kau seperti ingin menghentikannya, percakapan ini; sebab kau takut untuk mendengar jawaban selanjutnya.

"Karena aku hanya seseorang yang tersesat di dunia ini."

* * *

(We _were all lost somehow,_

 _but we didn't care,_ )

Dan pada akhirnya, kau malah jatuh semakin dalam.

Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga salah satu dari orang yang (pernah) tersesat di semesta ini. Juga termasuk salah satu entitas yang pernah mencoba menghentikan hidup. Kemudian ia hanya tersenyum, seolah paham dan mengerti, padahal sebenarnya tidak karena pada akhirnya ia terus-menerus mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya lagi dan lagi.

Tapi kau tak peduli, kau dan ia sama—pernah sama. Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana perspektifnya padamu, satu-satunya yang harus kau tahu adalah karena bertemu dengannya mengubah cara pandangmu akan hidup yang kau miliki. Bertemu dengannya membuatmu tahu ada entitas yang sama denganmu—dengan intensitas beban yang lebih berat. Bertemu dengannya membuat kau merasa hidupmu berarti—padahal sudah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika orangtuamu berpisah dan menyisakan kau menjadi anak yang tertinggal, kau menganggap tak ada satu pun hal di dunia ini yang berarti lagi.

"Kenapa berbuat seperti ini lagi?"

Suaramu terdengar di antara resonansi dedaunan yang bergemersik perlahan. Madumu menaut violetnya dalam-dalam. Yang seredup malam.

Ia tak menjawab. Karena baginya, kain-kain yang melingkari lehernya erat, pisau-pisau yang mengiris nadinya dalam, juga angin-angin yang menuntunnya untuk melompati ketinggian adalah beberapa hal yang menjadi destini hidupnya. Kau tahu itu, tapi kau tetap ingin menutur, apa yang kurang dari eksistensimu sehingga kau tak mampu mengubah destini kehidupannya?

"Kenapa kau selalu datang?"

 _Kenapa masih bertanya?_ Kau mengucap diam-diam. _Untuk mencegah,_ lanjut monolog dalam dirimu. Tapi itu kamuflase, karena kau sendiri tahu, kau mencegah karena kau tak akan sanggup jika pada akhirnya hidupnya benar-benar berhenti. Kau tak sanggup jika ia tak ada. Kau tak memiliki hal berarti yang selama ini menjadi segala tumpuan dan destinasi kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau butuh stagnasi ini;

kau, dia, dan segala kestatisan yang ada.

"Ichigo, tidakkah kau ingin menyerah?" katanya sekali lagi. "Kenapa tetap mempertahankanku?"

Kau tak ingin membicarakan perasaanmu. Kau tak ingin melankolis untuk saat ini. Meski secara klandestin, dirimu mengetahui _hal itu_ adalah jawabannya. Dari jawaban-jawaban itu. _Kenapa tak ingin menyerah? Kenapa tetap bertahan?_

Karena kau tahu ia hanya akan menghindar, menampik. Ia akan berseru seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya; ia gadis busuk, gadis rusak, gadis kotor. Begitu kotor hingga baginya ia lebih baik mati, tak ada alasan untuk mempertahankannya. Tak ada hal lain yang pantas dilakukannya selain mengakhiri hidup.

"Aku … _gadis kotor._ "

Apa kau masih perlu peduli? Sebanyak apa gadis itu menyebut dirinya seperti itu, serendah apa pun hidupnya di masa lalu, bagimu, ia adalah _cahayamu_.

"Aku juga pria kotor, kalau begitu," ucapmu enteng, mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirmu, miris.

"Aku tak hanya kotor, Ichigo … aku rusak. Aku …"

Kau sudah tahu segala kelanjutannya.

 _Aku tak tahu siapa yang melahirkanku, aku tak tahu berapa banyak pria yang menjejaki tubuhku, aku tak tahu untuk apa dilahirkan jika pada akhirnya yang mengaku sebagai orangtuaku malah menjajakanku pada manusia-manusia keparat itu._

Seolah sudah ribuan kali kau mendengarnya.

Maka kau hanya menjawab. "Aku pria kotor karena mencintai perempuan kotor sepertimu."

Dan ia terdiam.

Tak ada torehan perih, tak ada implikasi pedih. Hanya ada kalut yang meringkih.

Kau tahu itu jauh dari ujaran manis, tapi kau tahu, baginya, sebaris kalimat itu adalah ujaran mujarab yang memungkinkan mengikis sebagian lebih beban-beban di pundaknya.

"Maka jangan biarkan pria kotor ini menanggung kekotorannya sendiri. Biarkan gadis kotor itu terus hidup, walau hanya untuk menemani pria kotor yang telah jatuh mencintainya ini."

Kau menarik tangannya, merasakan jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus. Terus merambat hingga pergelangan tangannya yang penuh dengan goresan-goresan daging menyembul, saksi seberapa sakit kehidupannya selama ini, terus naik hingga kau mencengkeram erat bahunya yang begitu ringkih.

"Lepaskanlah. Segalanya. Beban-bebanmu. Jika tidak bisa, berbagilah padaku. Aku tahu, hidup ini terlampau menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya … _we're found each other_."

Kau membungkam mulutmu sendiri dengan menyentuhkan ke bibirnya, merasakan segala manis yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, membawa segala rasa yang terkubur bersamanya; memagutnya, melumatnya, lama sekali.

Pada akhirnya, kau memiliki banyak pilihan untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, yang tak memiliki kehidupan rumit sepertinya, yang bisa kau ajak tertawa kapan pun, di mana pun. Tapi kau memilihnya, satu yang diferensial, entitas yang terkungkung dalam kekejaman bernama hidup, yang sulit kau raih gemilangnya, yang sulit kau sentuh emotifnya.

Tapi kau tetap jatuh cinta, tak peduli seberapa banyak luka yang tertoreh dalam jiwa dan raganya, tak peduli seberapa jerit yang terlontar dalam mimpi dan nyatanya, tak peduli seberapa banyak jejak-jejak kotor yang pernah terekam dalam tubuhnya, dan tak peduli seberapa banyak kau mendapatkan kuantitas balasan akan segala rasa yang kau berikan kepadanya.

Kau mencintainya tanpa satu pun tuntutan balas. Kau ingin menjadi titik terangnya, kau ingin menjadi kebahagiannya, dan kau ingin menjadi alasannya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Karena jika hidup adalah racun baginya, kau akan menjadi penawarnya.

* * *

(we _had in the chaos,_

 _found each other._

 _-atticus_ )

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **cicatrize** (n.) to find healing by the process of forming scars.

* * *

 **a/n:** nggak nyangka bisa selesai sesorean ini hoho, tapi emang jadi terkesan rush dan amburadul :") dan as always, pendek, plotless, conflictless, too much deskrip, minim konversasi /halah/ maaf yaaa. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk event World Suicide Prevention Day 2015 by ambudaff. Terima kasih sudah memperpanjang garismati ya, jadi saya bisa ikutan hoho xD sebenarnya pengiiiin banget nulis dengan tema yang lebih dalam dan nggak hanya sekadar cinta-cintaan. Tapi apalah daya saya, kayaknya nggak bisa nulis tanpa romens di dalamnya T.T

Lastly, mind to give some contructive critism? Thanku :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
